Noche Buena
by El mito de los fics
Summary: Hiccup pasa otra Noche Buena solo, pero por primera vez llegara alguien para estar con el. Mal summary lo se (u.u)


**Bueno este fic es para el intercambio de relatos del grupo de Facebook Hijack/frostcup ^^, este es para Eva Mariagna, espero y te guste**

* * *

><p>La noche antes de Navidad<p>

_"La Navidad es una fecha especial para todos_

_La noche donde se convive y se comparte_

_Y tambien, cuando se ama"_

Me desperte de sobresalto cuando oi la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con fuerza, baje a ver de que trataba pero la planta baja estaba vacía. Me acerque a la cocina ya que mi estomago empezó a demandarme alimento, cuando me acerque a la mesa encontre una nota de mi papa que decia que estaria afuera todas las vacaciones.

- Genial- Dije para mi mismo, lo peor es que mañana es Noche buena, estaré solo de nuevo, me sente en el sillon y cuando me dispuse a encender la tele oir que tocaban la puerta,cuando la abri agache la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor ya que enfrente mio se encontraba jack mi amigo del que e estado enamorado desde que soy su amigo.

- ¡Feliz Navidad!- Me dijo Jack y paso- Te traje tu regalo- De una bolsa de plástico saco un paquete envuelto en papel azul con un moño rojo.

- Pero jack yo no tengo nada que darte- le costete mientras empezaba a jugar con las mangas de mi sudadera.

- No importa- Me dijo el con su hermosa sonrisa- Donde esta tu padre?- Preguntó

- Ammm salió salió y regresara hasta el final de las vacaciones- Conteste cabizbajo

- Bueno entonces disfrutemos juntos la navidad- Dijo mientras subia su tono de voz y alzaba sus brazos

- Eh claro- Dije tímido- Me pregunto si las chicas pueden venir un rato- Dije y sale mi celular- Solo no invitemos a Merida le debo dinero-

- ¿Que te parece si solo somos nosotros?- Me dijo mientras me quitaba el teléfono

- P-pero- Me puse nervioso- Es que pues Punzie y Mavis son muy divertidas-

El se puso lamano en la frente y dijo en modo dramático:

- Eso me lastima hipo, has herido mi lado divertido-

-No seas dramático- Le dije riendo- ¿Ya comiste?

-No, no e comido-dijo ya en forma neutral

- Espera aquí- Le dije y camine hasta el refrigerador y me puse a buscar algo para que ambos comiéramos y encontré restos de la cena de anoche- ¿Quieres sobras?-

- Ahora soy un perro para ti, la vida ya no me sirve-dijo mientras se tiraba al sillón, acto seguido se levanto y me dijo -Claro hic-

- Payaso- Susurre y en dos platos puse las sobras de spaghetti, un poco de pavo y puré de papas y lo puse en 2 platos- ¿Y porque no estas en tu casa?

-Pues me aburrí allá y tal parece que iran de viaje con tio Bunny- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa

¿Y tu no quieres ir?- Pregunte sacando su plato del microondas- Digo ahí vive Elsa, tu amor platónico- Sentí una punzada en el corazón al decir eso

- Lo era pero entonces ocurrio algo y ahora me gusta alguien mas-dijo mientras sonreia como colegiala -ademas tu sabes que mi tio y yo pues no nos llevamos-

- Lo se, pero es Navidad y es para estar en familia- Dije algo triste- ¿Y qué ocurrió para que ya no te gustara Elsa?-

Espera- Dije incrédulo "¿No esta con Elsa por mi?"- Yo no estaría solo, tengo a las chicas y a Chimuelo- Chimuelo es mi gato pero sale todas las mañanas y aun no a regresado

- Pero necesitas a un ser humano- Me dijo

- ¿Y las chicas que son? Hígado encebollado- Dije riendo un poco

- Pero yo soy mejor que todas ellas- Dijo mientras hacia una pose de triunfo

- Lo dices por que eres niño- Dije y le enseñe la lengua de modo burlón

- No, lo digo por que lo soy- Dijo mientras se abria la ventana y movia su cabello

- Estupido viento- Dije y volví a cerrar la ventana- Maldito invierno lo detesto

- Entonces senti que alguien me abrazasaba por la espalda- Hic el invierno te atrapo-dijo en mi oído

-Eh! Jack!- Dije sobresaltado

- Solo sientelo Hic, si no fuera por el invierno nunca nos habriamos conocido- Dijo mientras olía mi cabello- Siempre tan dulce- Dijo en un susurro

Intente mantenerme en calma y recordé el día que nos conocimos:

15 AÑOS ANTES:

- ¡Papi!- Gritó un niño castaño llorando en medio de una gran plaza sosteniendo un dragón de peluche

- ¿Que te pasa chaparrito?- Dijo un niño de ojos celestes más alto que el castaño. El niño castaño retrocedió asustado y abra do a su peluche mas fuerte

- No te asustes no te hare nada castañito- Le dijo el niño de 7 años

- ¿Viste a mi papi?- Preguntó el pequeño

- No pero podemos buscarlo- Le respondio cordialmente. El niño castaño tomo la mano del otro niño

- Gracias- Dijo sonriendo

- ¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó El niño de ojos azules

- Hiccup ¿Y tu?- Contestó el mas pequeño

- Jackson, pero dime Jack- Contesto el niño mas grande- ¿Como es tu papá?

- Es grandote, tiene mucha mucha barba roja y esta gordito- Contestó Hiccup

- Lo encontraremos rápido ya veras- Dijo Jack y ambos comenzaron a buscarlo, pasaron 10 minutos y un hombre gigante (para los niños) llego corriendo

- ¡Hiccup!- Gritó el hombre

- ¡Papi!- Gritó Hiccup y corrió a abrazar a su padre

- Me tenias preocupado- Dijo el hombre- No me vuelvas a asustar así

- Estoy bien papi, mi nuevo amigo me ayudo- Dijo Hiccup y señaló a Jack quien se sonrojo

- Muchas gracias- Dijo Stoick- ¿Y tus padres?-

- Mi papá esta trabajando, vine con mi mamá y mi abuelo- Dijo Jack y una mujer castaña y un hombre gordo y barbón llegaron

- Ahí estás Jackson, me asustaste- Dijo la mujer que tenía una gran panza de embarazo- ¿Donde te habías metido?-

- El me ayudo a encontrar a mi papi- Dijo Hiccup en los brazos de su padre

- Esperen ustedes son la familia que se acaba de mudar al final de la calle Berck ¿Cierto?- Dijo Stoick

- Si- Contestó el hombre- Mucho gusto me llamo North, ella es mi hija Madeline y el es mi nieto Jack-

FIN DE FLASHBACK:

- Ese día que nos conocimos fue genial- Me dijo mientras me seguía abrazando

- Lo sé, fue divertido, yo solo tenía 5 años y estaba muy asustado- Dije mientras miraba por la ventana- Y se cumplen 15 años de que nos conocimos

- Anda abre tu regalo- Me dijo y me dirigí al árbol y tome uno de los cuatro regalos que había, uno era el que Jack me dio, los otros eran los que les compre a Chuimuelo y a mi papa y el otro de seguro mi padre me lo compro a mi

- ¿Que es?- Pregunte cuando tuve la caja entre mis manos

- Ábrelo- Me dijo y se sentó en el sofá y me senté junto a ti

- Muy bien- Abrí la caja y tenía un suéter verde con un dragón negro tejido en el- Esta muy lindo Jack gracias-

- No es todo saca el suéter y mira el fondo- Me dijo y yo lo obedecí y al sacar el suéter vi un CD y la portada éramos el y yo, en mi cumpleaños pasado

- Jack- Dije con un hilo de voz

- Vamos ponlo- Me dijo y puse el CD en el reproductor y se empezó a escuchar una canción

- Es- Comencé a decir pero el me interrumpió

- Tu canción favorita- Dijo y me abrazo por la cintura de nuevo- Escúchala mejor-

esto nunca fue de la manera en que lo planeé  
>no fue mi intención<br>me puse tan braca, con una bebida en la mano  
>perdí la discresión<br>no fue como suelo ser  
>solo quería probarte<br>sentía curiosidad por ti  
>me llamaste la atención<p>

he besado a un chico y me gustó  
>el sabor de su boca sabor cereza<br>he besado a un chico no solo por probar  
>espero que a mi padre no le moleste<br>no me siento tan equivocado  
>me siento tan bien<br>quiero decir que esta noche me haya enamorado  
>he besado a una chico y me gustó<br>me gustó

no, de memoria se cual es tu nombre  
>eso no importa<br>tu no eres un juego experimental  
>es solo parte de la naturaleza humana<br>es lo que hacen las chicos educados  
>ahora, acerca de como deberiamos comportarnos<br>mi cabeza se vuelve confusa  
>es difícil obedecer<p>

he besado a una chico y me gustó  
>el sabor de su boca sabor cereza<br>he besado a una chico no solo por probar  
>espero que a mi padre no le moleste<br>no me siento tan equivocado  
>me siento tan bien<br>quiero decir que esta noche me haya enamorado  
>he besado a una chico y me gustó<br>me gustó

he besado a un chico y me gustó  
>el sabor de su boca sabor cereza<br>he besado a un chico no solo por probar  
>espero que a mi padre no le moleste<br>no me siento tan equivocada  
>me siento tan bien<br>quiero decir que esta noche me haya enamorado  
>he besado a una chico y me gustó<br>me gustó

- Es "I kissed the girl"- Dije impresionado- Pero la cantaste tu- Dije aun mas impresionado

- Era hora de que lo supieras Hiccup- Me dijo- Te amo, desde hace años lo hago, tu fuiste mi primer amigo, mi primer amor, sin ti no puedo vivir- Me quede pasmado y el me tomo por la cintura y me beso, me quede estático, pero unos momentos después correspondí el beso, nos separamos por falta de aire

- Tus ojos resaltan con la luna- Le dije y le di un beso

- Te amo- Dijimos al mismo tiempo

FIN


End file.
